Now we're CATS?
by Nightbolt
Summary: After the battle with the Dark Forest, all is peaceful with the Clans untill a group of strange cats come out of nowhere, claiming to be humans! Slight MikuxKaito and DovexBumble(?) Rated T for violence.
1. Proluge

_**PROLUGE**_

It was just an ordinary day in Tokyo, Japan. Kaito was driving to a concert with the other Vocaloids, Miku, Meiko, Rin Len, and Gumi. In the back sat Teto, who Miku begged him to bring. "I can't believe I'm going to sing live for the first time….thanks for giving me a ride, Kaito." Gumi said quietly.

"No problem." Kaito replied.

"Eyes on the road, Kaito." Miku said with a slightly jealous tone.

"Yeah, eyes on the road." Teto said sarcastically.

"Would you guys give him a break? He was just talking to Gumi." Len grumbled. Suddenly, they all felt unsafe. _What is going on…?_ Len thought. He looked at the driver's seat to see Kaito staring at an ice cream truck, drooling.

"Not agaian…." Meiko said, worried.

Rin tried to calm everyone down. "Don't worry guys, I'm sure everything will be—"

"KAITO LOOK OUT!" Miku screamed, but it was too late. The car fell on to the other side of the road.

_Crash! _

* * *

Dovewing sat in the nursery, bored out of her mind. She had given birth to Bumblestripe's kits last night, and really wanted to go outside. But sadly, she had to stay in the nursery watching over the three kits, Hollykit, Firekt and Tigerkit. She watched them, smiling, as they played a game.

"Take that, evil Dark Forest!" Hollykit squeaked, pouncing at the moss-ball.

"And some of this!" Firekit hissed, ripping the ball In half.

"And now, for the final blow!" Tigerkit yowled, pouncing on one half of the moss-ball while Firekit pounced on the other.

"They're dead!" Hollykit yelled triumphantly.

_Oh kits, I hope you grow up to be strong like that…._ Dovewing thought. Suddenly, her powerful ears picked up some screaming in the forest. "B-Bumblestripe! I hear screaming in the forest! Ask Bramblestar to send out a patrol, please…"

**A/N: Ok, so I think you get it now. The Vocaloids did not die, and I never said this would be DovexBumble…:3**

**I'm going to be putting up chapters like CRAZY because I really want to write this! Ok, see you~~**


	2. A nasty surprise

_**Chapter 1**_

_Rin opened up her _eyes to see a big, green forest. The trees were tall and the river was flowing smoothly. Above her head, little blue birds chirped. _Where are we…?_ She thought, looking around. In front of her, she saw….cats? "Oh! You poor kitties! Are you ok?" She ran up to them on all fours. _Wait a second! Why am I on four legs? And why does everything look so big?_ She looked down to see little black paws, and golden-furred legs. "KYA! I'M A CAT!?"

One of the cats in front of her stirred. "Rin….shut up…." The cat next to her growled. He was golden-furred, about her size, with black paws and a white chest.

"Len? Is that you?" Rin asked.

The golden cat got up and yawned, opening his ice blue eyes. "Yeah, its me….why do you—HOLY BANANAS! A TALKING CAT!" he yowled.

"NO LEN IT'S ME! Calm down…." Rin grumbled. "Anyway, it seems we've been turned into cats…."

On the other side of Rin, a brown cat rolled on to her back. She opened up her red eyes then looked at Rin. "Hahahaha….cats that look like Rin and Len…"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Who gave Meiko the sake before we left?"

"Wait a second-cats?" Meiko got up, confused.

"Oh, she's not drunk…" Len pointed out.

In front of Len, a black cat with curly fur and reddish-pink eyes was staring at them. "Why are you all freaking out? It's probably just a weird dream….watch." She bit herself. "OW! I'm still here…"

"I'm guessing you're Teto?" Rin asked, looking at the black cat.

They watched as the other three cats woke up.

A plain white cat with green eyes and long fur got up. "Aww, look at the cute little kitties~!" She said, a spark of happiness shining in her teal eyes.

"I found Miku." Teto mumbled.

"Kyaaa….where's my ice cream?" a gray-blue cat jumped up, his ocean blue eyes searching the area for ice cream. "Oh look, cats that remind me of my friends…."

"There's Kaito." Meiko flicked her tail at the gray-blue cat.

"So that means the sleeping cat is Gumi, right?" Len pointed out..

The ginger cat began to stir, then slowly got up on to her paws. "Wow, talking cats….best dream ever!" She squealed.

"This isin't a dream, Gumi. We've been turned into cats." Teto flicked her tail.

Suddenly, a tall thing with two legs jumped out of the bushes. "Uh…guys? You see the human too, right?" Miku said nervously.

The human tried to grab at them. "RUN!" Rin said, and they all bolted.

"Len! Over here!" Rin flicked her tail at a place full of trees.

Meiko ran towards the swamp. Kaito dashed towards the river. Miku ran towards the moor, and Teto dashed towards the barn. The human made a grab for Gumi. "NO!" She screeched, but the human dragged her off.

"GUMI-CHAN!" Rin screeched, but the human was already far away.

"We'll find her, don't worry onee-chan…" Len said, trying to make her feel better…

"I hope so…" Rin sighed. Then she heard a rustling in the bushes. "Len, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is that…?" Len wondered.

Suddenly, a group of cats jumped out at them. "KYA! BIG CATS!" Rin wailed.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" The biggest cat hissed. He was a tall brown tabby, with amber eyes. He looked at them fiercely, yet Rin could see a bit of confusion in him.

"ThunderClan?" Len asked, confused.

A tall black tom walked up to them, hissing. He pinned down Len. "Yeah, we live here, and if you don't get out I'll shred you kittypets to pieces!" he snarled.

"Get off him, Spiderleg! It's just a kit, he's barely 6 moons." The big brown tabby hissed. "We are ThunderClan, a large group of cats that live, hunt and fight together. And this is our territory."

_It's like those Warriors books that Gumi reads. _Rin thought.

"We're not trespassing! We don't even know where the he-he-dark forest we are!" Len snarled.

"Dark forest? Where did that come from?" Rin asked.

"Shut up kittypets!" Spiderleg snarled.

"Onee-chan, I don't like this…." Len whimpered.

"It'll be fine Len! These cats probably want to hear us sing!" Rin said triumphantly.

"Sing?" A gray she-cat asked.

"What's that?" The big brown tabby tilted his head confused.

"Uh….nothing….?" Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well? Are you going to get out or not?" Spiderleg snarled.

"Leave them alone, Spiderleg!" The big brown tabby hissed.

"Whatever you say, Bramblestar…" Spiderleg rolled his eyes.

"Who are you, anyway? And why are you so far from the twoleg nest?" the small gray she-cat asked.

"Twoleg nest?" Rin asked. _ That probably means house….._

_Rin? Is that you? _ Len thought, confused.

_What!? You can hear me? This is so weird…._ Rin thought.

"Uhh…we don't live with hu-hu-twolegs, I mean we are twolegs!" Len said.

Spiderleg burst out laughing. "Ha! Did someone feed you catnip!"

"No! We're not cats, and we don't know where the dark forest we are, or what is going on!" Rin snarled.

"Suuurreee…." Spiderleg snickered.

"Fine! You want proof?" Len hissed.

"What proof can you give?" Spiderleg mocked them.

"Onee-chan?" Len signaled Rin to jump up on to the rock behind them-

They both took a deep breath, then started singing _ Trick and Treat_.

By the end of the song, Spiderleg, Bramblestar and the gray cat were staring at them in awe. "Don't tell anyone~!" Rin snickered.

"Nobody needs to know." Spiderleg hissed.

"Well if you really are twolegs, then don't you have no place to go? Maybe you can stay with ThunderClan until we find a way to change you back." Bramblestar said calmly though still amazed by their singing.

"I guess. As long as this ba-ba-foxheart dosen't annoy us." Rin said curtly.

"Alright, then. Follow me." Bramblestar flicked his tail for the twins, Spiderleg and the gray cat to follow him.

"You guys were great! I've never seen anyone do that before." The gray she-cat said in a friendly tone.

"Thanks." Len said.

"Hey, I don't think we got your name…" Rin pointed out.

"My name is Ivypool. What about you two?" the gray cat said.

"My name is Rin, and that's my younger brother Len." Rin said. _ This cat is really nice. I think I've already found myself a friend._ Rin thought.

"Nice to meet you, Rin, Len." Ivypool said cheerfully.

"So, why do you cats have such strange names?" Len asked.

"Dunno. We probably got it from our ancestors or something." Ivypool shrugged.

"Oh." Rin flicked her tail. "What's that over there?" her tail was directed at a gorge surrounded by brambles.

"That's our camp." Bramblestar said.

"Welcome to ThunderClan." Ivypool said.

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm not gonna bother to do this with the other cats. Our main focus will be Rin and Len right now, but in chapter…4 I think, there will be a gathering and they will meet up with Miku, Meiko, and Kaito. Oh , and Rin looks exacty like Len but with white ears. ouo**


End file.
